


Just Another xReader

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, One Shot Collection, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, and also my first on ao3, my first work for undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of related one-shots where the reader is dating Underswap!Sans.  I'm also taking suggestions of what you would like to happen in later -shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-shot

You could tell he was nervous.

His hands kept reaching for the scarf 'round his neck and tugging at it, making for a cute habit to accompany his soft blush that dusted his face a light blue. The glowing irises of his eye sockets darted to rest on everything in the opposite direction of you, and little beads of sweat dappled his skull.

You would be lying if you said that you weren't nervous as well, of course, but his little nervous tics (stuttering, tugging on his scarf, looking away, biting his lip) seemed painfully obvious to you, and all you could think was that you were terrifying the poor soul.

This wasn't even your first date. You'd lost count after the tenth, and there were surely quite a few more since number ten. He'd become less and less confident with each one. Perhaps he was gaining a sort of performance anxiety around you, as an effort to keep up his initial impression.

The two of you were sitting on the couch--your couch, to clarify--with a TV show that you had long-since stopped watching out of disinterest. You'd invited Sans over for a casual "date" (which was more of a hangout than a date) to, quite literally, "Netflix and chill."

You drummed your fingers against the cushion, staring through the television. You had mostly zoned out, but Sans had started to shake, and it brought you back for your wandering. You sighed and turned down the TV volume.

"You know, if you're uncomfortable being here then I can take you home. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." You tried to sound as understanding as possible. You knew the feeling.

"Wh-what? No! I-it's okay. I like being here w-with you." At least he finally looked at you, though he didn't meet your eyes. "I just...Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about what? There's nothing to apologize for."

"I.." He sighed. "I wanna tell you something...but I can't make myself say it."

You knew that feeling too. Knowing that feeling didn't make you feel optimistic about what he had to say, though. You stayed quiet and focused on him, waiting for his response.

"Okay..uhh. Um." He clenched his fists and his face blushed brighter. "Dangit! I can't make myself say it!" He turned and looked you dead in the eyes, surprising you at first. "I-uh...I..." He was silent for a moment, not releasing eye contact until he spoke again. "Nevermind. I can't say it."

You pursed your lips. "Sans...you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Even if he wasn't feeling romantically inclined to you, which is what you were sure he was trying to say, you were perfectly fine being a best friend to him.

He turned onto his hip and then shifted until he was cross-legged on the couch, facing you. He took your hands in his and took a deep breath before looking into your eyes again. "I..uhm...Can I..um..can I k-kiss you?"

Now it was your turn to blush, and blush you did. You could feel the overwhelming heat flooding your cheeks, crawling from bottom to top. You didn't say anything, just nodded. You did, however, wonder how he would be so inclined to kiss you. After all, he didn't exactly have lips.

Your question was soon answered. Sans leaned closer to you, his face closing in quickly, and you found yourself leaning toward him as well. When you met, it was so strange. His teeth pressed against your pursed lips, and pulled away almost as quickly as they met. Immediately, he moved back in, kissing at your cheek by opening his teeth and nipping very softly, almost like a puppy sleepily trying to play-fight.

You pulled back with the brightest blush imaginable, Sans mirroring you in blue. "Uh..I'm sorry. That was probably weird."

It was weird, but not in a bad way. You smiled and began to laugh quietly, prompting an indignant "Hey!" from Sans.

"It may have been weird but that doesn't mean you can laugh at me!" His hands unclasped yours and he crossed his arms, pouting.

"No, no! I'm not laughing at you." You said this while laughing. "You're just so..so..."

"I'm so what?"

" _Cute_!"

His brows raised and he brought his hands to his face to hide his blush. "Sh-shush! A-at least I'm not as cute as YOU are!"

You took his hands in yours and looked at him, a wide smile still on your face. "How about I kiss you now, hm?" You waited for his nod of approval before planting soft kisses all over his cheekbones as he sputtered incoherently. You topped it all off by pressing a firm kiss on his teeth and bringing your hands to his cheeks. You kept them there as you pulled away. He was smiling wide and giggling with a huge blush spread across his face.

"You're so cute, Sans." You kissed his forehead and backed off, taking your hands from his face.

"Now I get to kiss you again, right?" he asked, seeming incredibly eager now, rather than nervous. You nodded, and he leaned in and gently nipped along your jaw and to your neck. You felt little tingles spread across the area and up that side of your scalp. He ceased kissing you and then nuzzled his face in your shoulder.

You brought your arms around him and squeezed, nuzzling the back of his head.


	2. Two-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Reader and Sans are cute together

You'd gone on a few more dates since then, and you felt yourself growing closer to the skeleton. He seemed less nervous, even. You knew better than to do any public displays of affection with him, though. The most he could handle was holding hands when the two of you sat together.

In the privacy of your homes, it was a different story.

Sans was the master of cuddling. He had all the best, softest blankets and both his bed and his couch were incredibly soft and plushy.

One time his little brother had come in during one of your cuddle dates. Sans, of course, was embarrassed and buried himself in the blankets. The younger brother, Papyrus, didn't seem incredibly bothered that you were there or that you and his big brother were dating. If anything, he was kind enough to leave the room to allow you two to get some nice cuddles and naps.

This date was one of the cuddle dates, this time at your place. The two of you were huddled on the couch; you leaned against the arm and Sans lay face-down on you, asleep. The TV wasn't even really broadcasting anything. You'd put in one of your favorite games in the console to let the soft title theme play. It didn't take long for Sans to nod off, but you were anything but sleepy.

You couldn't quite find a word for what you felt for him. The two of you went on dates--more often just a movie night or walks more than anything--practically every other day, recently. Sure, it was tiring, but you liked it. Sans was worth it.

As he lay sleeping, his cheek resting on your chest(and you swore you could feel drool wetting your shirt, too), you felt a tightness in your chest, almost like anxiety.

You decided to be blunt with yourself.

Recently, you were finding Sans more and more attractive. Hell, once you had even had a dream that involved him squirming and moaning and...

Uh, you got your point. It was only natural to you, to want that. You weren't sure, though, if skeletons like Sans could even feel pleasure like that. Monsters reproduce much differently than humans, after all. From what you knew, monsters practiced sexual reproduction, but more in a vein like fish or flowers do than mammals. Pieces of the soul are torn from the parent souls and the child was created instantaneously. A simple explanation sounded tame enough, but the process of ripping apart one's soul had plenty of accounts telling that it is quite painful.

Even with all of that, it didn't stop the little fantasies from playing out in your head. God, you wished Sans had sensitive areas. Hey, maybe he did and you're wishing for no reason.

Sans stirred, lifting his face from your chest and lying back down on his chin, looking up at you, whose head was laid back against the arm of the couch. You pulled your head up and looked down at him.

You could tell that Sans was still mostly asleep. Wait, did he just fall back to sleep again? Yep.

Sans's hug on you tighten slightly, accompanying a sleepy, mumbled "I like cuddling with you."

God, when he said cute things like that... You already had boning on the mind, and the cuteness just made you want it more.

You shifted under him, causing Sans to wake up again and sit up on his knees, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's up? Need somethin'?"

"Do...do you mind if I kiss you?" you asked.

Sans finished rubbing his eyes and nodded, finishing off a yawn. "Go for it."

Oh, you went for it.

Your lips met his teeth roughly. Your hands snaked their way just up under his shirt to rest your warm hands on his hips. Sans pulled back at first, but quickly decided to press in.

You had no idea where to put your hands, holy shit. First, you let your thumbs rub against the tops of Sans's hips, prompting a reaction. Sans squeaked and pulled away, bright blue in the face and his hands on yours, still on his hips. His eyes locked with yours in a very confused expression.

"I, uh..." You couldn't come up with an answer. His eyes were too enthralling. "You're, uhm. I-I like you." Oh, yeah, great answer there.

His eyes widened. "Uh, okay. I...I like you, too."

Dammit! You'd have to say something better if you wanted it this bad. "Uh..! C-can I ask you something?"

Sans broke the eye contact and leaned back. "Okay?"

"Is..is it okay if I...uuhh..." You couldn't bring yourself to say it. "Do you wanna..uhm." God, this felt awkward. "Where...should I..?" You slipped your hands up his shirt, fingers brushing against his spine, which earned a shuddering breath from Sans. 'I-is this okay..?" You hoped to God that this wasn't uncomfortable for him.

"Uh, y-yeah... Here..let me..." He guided your hands to his chest. "Just-just run your fingers along my ribs."

You did so, finding the smooth texture of his bones very pleasant, and the warmth felt nice against your fingertips. You stopped stroking the length of them for a moment to take the bottom-most rib between your index finger and thumb and rubbed.

Sans shivered at your touch. "O-okay. Here." He took your hands in his again, guiding you to his spine. You ran the tips of your down the sides of his spine. He exhaled raggedly, humming contentedly.

"Hold on a second," he said, which you obliged. He ducked forward and pressed his teeth to your lips in a kiss before nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

He hummed into your shoulder as your hands went back to work on his spine. You tried lightly dragging your fingernails up the back of his spine.

Sans's breath hitched and his back arched. He moaned quietly, ad you felt his fingers grip your shirt in a fist. A smirk found its way onto your face and you continued. Soft swears were muttered into your neck, some of them cut off from the onset of another groan.

Did he just...bite you?

You felt a soft pressure from his teeth in your shoulder: a pressure that steadily increased as you continued. You pressed your cheek to his and whispered, "Want me to go faster? Slower?"

He took his teeth from your shoulder (leaving behind an indentation) and gritted them. "Hh...harder.."

And so you did. You dug your fingernails at a pressure you'd use to scratch an itch.

He pushed away from you with a shriek. You began sputtering apologies that you hurt him. He was shuddering, but shook his head.

"N-no, hh...it felt really good. I just...sorry."

You couldn't help but start laughing, and Sans joined in after a moment. He pressed his forhead to yours, giggling. "Mwehhehee! Gosh, I love you."

You realized, just then, that that was the first time either of you had said that to one another. He seemed to realize this as well, as his eyes had opened, and were now staring right into yours.

You smiled and pecked his teeth. "I love you, too."

The two of you, smiling like idiots, nuzzled and continued cuddling for the rest of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its probably glaringly obvious that i have no idea what i'm doing lol


	3. Three-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy c:  
> warning for implication/mention of mental illness/suicidal thoughts

You hardly called them dates anymore, really. Some of your mutual friends kept joking that the two of you had already moved in together. The two of you had discussed moving in together, yes; but you had decided that you weren't quite ready for that yet, either of you.

This date was more of a dinner date. Sans had meat in the pan to brown and tortillas warming up in the microwave. Expensive and fancy dinner dates were far in the past. Neither of you really expected that from the other anyway, especially in this economy. And do you know how many restaurants actually give decent service to monsters(and much less to cross-species relationships such as yours)?

You were sitting at the small dining room table that Sans and Papyrus had found at a thrift store not long after they moved to the surface.

"It's readyy~!" Sans sang, bringing in two plates with tacos on them. You smiled at him and rolled up the taco like a burrito. Everything you liked was on it. Your mind was elsewhere, though.

Sans knew you too well not to notice. "What's up? Everything okay?"

You sighed. "I don't know. I just..." You set your taco-burrito back on the plate. "You know I get like apathy attacks like this."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's nothing wrong." He hadn't even touched his food. "You know you can talk to me."

"I..." You groaned, and lowered your voice to a hush. "I've been having those thoughts again."

Sans's eyes widened. "Oh." He reached his hand across the table for yours. "That's okay, though. As long as you’re not bottling it up?" He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. "I love you, you know. I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

You felt tears spilling from your eyes. "I know." Your voice shook beyond belief. "I love you, too; but it's really hard, Sans. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Sans stood up from his seat and knelt in front of you, pulling you into a hug. You squeezed him close and sobbed into his shirt.

Sans patted and pet your back and shushed you quietly. He murmured encouragement to you until you calmed down, your food having long gone cold.

It tore you up that you vented to him. You felt like shit every time, though you would reword that when around him. Sans wasn't fond of actual swearing, preferring soft swears instead. Of course, when you were having a breakdown, he didn't say anything when you slipped up.

Even so, he could always make you feel better, or at least help you up when you're down.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so after that sad time here's a quick laugh haha

One night, you arrived at his place, and found the door unlocked. Your initial thought was that someone had broken in, so you opened the door as soon as you found it unlocked. What you did find...well you were glad it wasn't what you had originally thought.

Sans was on the couch with a fake rose in his teeth, with, what you assumed was, no clothes on except a blanket covering his lower half and with a bright blue blush on his face. He would not meet your eyes.

You tried. You really did. You tried your best but you laughed so hard that you fell to the floor, clutching your stomach. Sans spat out the fake rose and covered his face, turning around and hiding in the couch.

After you recovered from the initial shock, you wiped the tears from your face and shut the door behind you. You walked over to the small, violently blushing skeleton and knelt next to him, giving him a big hug and many kisses.


	5. Five-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and suddenly we Sin

You and Sans's sex life was next to nonexistent. Hell, aside from the one time you jumped his bones while cuddling, you and him had hardly tried anything more than Sans's hilarious attempt to seduce you.

None of this was to say that either of you had lost interest in each other sexually--oh no, you had plenty of wet dreams about him--it was just that neither of you acted on them that much, mostly due to Sans's embarrassment.

Today, though, was different. You didn't think that monsters, being made of magic, would have any biological processes. This was, apparently, not the case.

A quick Google search would yield reports and accounts of monster biological evolution, most of them dealing with the phenomenon of monster 'heat', or so it was called as an animal's heat cycle is the closest comparison, as monsters don't reproduce like that, at least not anymore.

The monster friends you had said that, depending on the biology in their magic, their heat would be more or less intense, as well as how dominant or submissive that monster would be.

Sans had invited you over and said that he wanted to cuddle. One of the first things you noticed, though, was that Papyrus was not home. You didn't think much of it, at first, until Sans opened the door and let you in. He was oddly touchy-feely, and you swore he smelled different. The two of you set up your cuddle spot and started the movie you'd picked out, but Sans was restless. He shifted and whined and moved around almost constantly, until he finally wiggled you atop him. You stayed that way for a few minutes before Sans hugged you tighter and whispered in your ear.

"Hey, this is probably going to sound really weird,"--always a promising opening statement--"but I just really want you to touch me." He was right, too. That did sound weird. "I'm sorry. I went into heat sometime yesterday and I just..." He didn't finish his thought, just pushed you off of him so he could see your eyes.

"Please?"

Oh, you couldn't say no to that face.

You nodded, and Sans, with a giddy smile on his face, wiggled out of his shirt. You set to work.

You started out by kissing him, trailing kisses down his chin, each of the vertebrae of his neck, and down his breastbone. All you could do was smile as he squirmed and whined beneath you. As you reached the bottom of his breastbone, you stuck out your tongue and licked from the bottom to the top.

Sans moaned and covered his face with his hands. Your hands brushed up and down his spine, alternating the pressure and whether you pressed with the tips of your fingers or with your fingernails. You could tell Sans was trying to stay quiet and still underneath you. You kept your fingers working his spine and brought your face to his cheek, whispering that you wanted him to stop trying to hold back.

He nodded, and promptly shrieked, and you felt his fingers grip your hair and pull you closer. Allowing your hands to slip farther down his spine, you found that there was some kind of bulge in his pants.

You mentally halted, though your hands kept working.

You'd seen Sans naked before. It was an awkward mistake the first time but eventually you had gotten used to seeing him without clothes. And because of that, you were at least 80% sure that Sans did not have any sort of genitalia.

You tugged at the top of his pants, and Sans gave you the go-ahead to remove them. Sure enough, an erect, blue donger greeted you. Sans looked at you (as you had stopped working his spine and were now just starting at his crotch) and followed your gaze.

"Oh, (ha) yeah. That...uhh...happens when monsters go into, uh...go into heat."

You hesitantly took it in your hand and stroked it, prompting a low moan from Sans. He laid back again, and you started playing with it, even kissing and licking at it. Sans loved it though, with loud and enthusiastic feedback. Strangely, it tasted almost like a blue raspberry Jolly Rancher, and with a texture almost like Jell-O. Of course, raspberry candies are great, and you started to suck him off. Sans was going crazy, vocalizing, bucking, and squirming in nigh bliss.

You felt Sans reaching the edge, and so you slipped off of his cock with a loud, satisfied pop. You quickly began to shimmy out of your own clothes, leaving a whining Sans waiting until you were out. Sans, up until now, never actually got to see you naked. You crawled over Sans and positioned yourself over him. You waited for Sans to ask, and then slid down on him.

Both of you made pleasured noises, though Sans was definitely the louder of you. Starting slowly, you began to bob up and down on him. Apparently, though, Sans found your speed too slow. With a frustrated growl, he managed to flip you onto your back, which surprised you at first, but your surprised faded to bliss as Sans began thrusting into you, much faster than you had been on him.

Soon, your moans reached the same volume as his, until you felt the ecstasy fill every inch of your body and you knew you wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Your fingernails dug into Sans's bones. His fingers dug into your thighs. As you both came closer and closer, you heard Sans repeating--very slurred--"I love you," and you didn't even realize that you were doing the same thing. You pulled Sans as close as possible, unable to stop the intermittent swearing--mostly "fuck."

You felt an overwhelming surge of feelings, both physical and emotional, that gripped you and caused you to shout, emitting a loud, drawn out, "Sans~!"

Sans seemed to be feeling something similar, as he suddenly bit into your shoulder(hard) and came with an aggressive, loud growl. As his orgasm faded, he went limp over you and removed his teeth from your shoulder. The two of you lay there, on the floor and surrounded by blankets and pillows, panting and sweating for at least a solid minute before Sans slipped out of you, which followed almost immediately with his ghost dong disappearing.

Sans suddenly sat pushed up over you.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry, I just--oh my gosh I can't believe I did that." Your head was still a bit cloudy, but you didn't quite understand what he was upset about. Shakily, you sat up with up and managed to find the ability to ask what was wrong.

"I flipped you over an-and I bit you--really hard oh my gosh, are you bleeding?--and I...I finished inside you..." His hands covered his face and his embarrassed blush. 

You shushed him and reassured him that it was alright, and that you were fine with it, that you liked it, even. And besides, with as many humans as there were having sex with monsters, there had never been a case of any sort of human-monster hybrid even being possible. He continued to apologize profusely, peppering in "I love you"s and "I should have asked first"s.

The two of you gathered up the blankets, once Sans had calmed down, and cuddled up on the couch and decided to restart the movie you'd picked out. It didn't take long for the both of you to fall asleep in a cute cuddle pile.

You didn't leave until afternoon the next day.


	6. Six-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy mornings~ <3

And speaking of the next day:

When you woke (which was around ten-fifteen in the morning) Sans was still asleep on top of you, curled up close to your chest and his face turned skyward. His mouth was also wide open and drool was dripping out only a little bit onto your arm, which was acting as his pillow. You shifted due to the dead feeling of having your arm fall asleep as well as the pain in your shoulder and hip from sleeping on your side on their couch. As you were shoving pillows under you, Sans stirred, yawning very cat-like and giving you a lazy smile. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, get back down here!" you whined, missing his warmth and pulling weakly on his spine to pull him back down. He laid back down with you, and you kissed him on the teeth.

Sans was down for more cuddling and buried his face in your neck, mumbling, "I love you."

You told him that you loved him, too, and lay there for a few minutes. You could feel yourself falling back to sleep when Sans stretched and rose from the cuddle pile.

"Where you goin', hon?" Your mind was still half-sleepy.

"I'm gonna...(yawn)...make us some breakfast." Sounded like he was still sleepy, too.

You harumphed and pulled a pillow over your head. Warm and huggable, just like Sans. It also smelled like him, and while it didn't occur to you at the time, a less-groggy mind would have wondered how he had a scent if he was just bones. Well, bones and a blue, magic dickle.

The next thing you knew, Sans was shaking you awake. "Wakey, wakey!" He teeth-bumped your cheek. "I made you some food."

Well, you loved food, so you opened your eyes, prompting an amused grin from your s.o. (Sans thought 'significant other' sounded much more official and important than boyfriend or girlfriend, anyway, with double-points to the fact that it was gender-neutral as well.)

You also noticed that he had clothes on: a black tank top(the front read: "got a *bone* to pick with you") and some bunnyrabbit boxer shorts. This got you to realize that you were still naked.

You stretched, some of the vertebrae in your back popping. Sans's face screwed up but then released with an annoyed expression. "That still sounds like it would hurt..." His bright smile returned as quickly as it left, though, and he pressed his teeth to your lips before he stood up again. "If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes."

You shrugged off the blanket and stood up, stretching out some more. "Thanks, babe."

"Just come get your food when you're ready." His eyes lingered on you just a bit more before he turned away fully.

You smiled a little at that. It felt nice that he seemed to like the sight of you naked. Nonetheless, you made your way down the hall to his room. It was always so tidy; you wondered how the hell he found the energy to keep it so. You pulled open his dresser and sifted through his clothes, flipping through them not unlike files in a filing cabinet, until you found some soft, blue pj pants and an oversized shirt patterned with pictures of kittens.

You went back into the kitchen to find your food plated and set in front of the closest seat to the door, Sans setting his down by the seat next to yours.

"Thanks for breakfast. It's like we're married already," you joked.

Sans flushed, "Sh-shush! We've only been together for, like, six months!"

You giggled and kissed his cheekbone before sitting down. "I know, I know. I'm teasing you." Sans sat next to you and started eating. Your plate had two eggs and four strips of bacon, arranged in a smiley face. Sans was cheesy as all hell, but you had to admit that it made you smile as you ate it.

Once you both had finished eating, you took both his and your plates and rinsed them off in the sink as Sans wrapped his arms around you from behind.

"Hey, um, thanks for last night. You were great."

You set the plates down and flicked the water off your hands, before turning and placing your(now cold and wet)hands against his neck. He yelled(specifically the word "You!") and you laughed. Sans ended up laughing with you, lightly slapping your arm and telling you not to do that. You kissed his nose.

"Anytime, hon."

Sans pulled you closer and into a kiss on the teeth. He pulled away and said, "I love you, you big dork."

You smiled. "I love you, too."

You and Sans sat on the couch again, flipping through channels. Well, you sat, legs crossed, and Sans laid down with his head on your lap. Nothing quite that interesting was on, so you just left it on Animal Planet. It was one of Sans's favourite channels.

After a few minutes, Sans became restless. "I'm, uh, still in heat..." he said, almost as if he was embarrassed of it. "It usually lasts about a week."

"You need me to..?" you asked.

"Nah, not too much. I should be fine..." he paused for a moment, then said, "unless you...want to, that is."

You weren't really feeling energetic enough to do much else than potato around on the couch right now. You groaned sarcastically. "You're soooooooo neeeeeeeeedyyyyyyy......" You finished that with a grin. "Let's just sit here for a little bit."

And so you did. A glance outside and you realized Papyrus had come home at some point, most likely while the two of you were still asleep. "Oh, hey, Papyrus is home."

Sans hummed absently, and you realized he was falling asleep again.

That afternoon, you took Sans with you when you left.

Hell, he stayed at your place 'til his heat was over.


	7. Seven-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff :3

Needless to say, the week he spent with you was exhausting.

On toward the end, his overt desire for sex petered out and you could ease back and take a break. As much sex as the two of you had over that week, you were sure it could last you a lifetime. At least monster heat was only once a year, roughly.

Sans, of course, loved the attention you gave him. He felt sorry, however, as he could tell you tired. He thanked you numerous times alongside his apologies. You told him it was fine, and that you would deal with it and besides! It wasn't all bad. Sans made the cutest faces and noises, especially if he was getting close. Of course, he was still sorry for being so needy--he usually wasn't so.

Sans was finishing out his stay at your place, his heat having finally ended. You plugged your phone into a speaker, one that was really loud, and clicked open Pandora to a randomized station.

Sans looked over at you from the couch. "What're you doin'?"

The music started, nice and loud, and you fetched the cleaning supplies from the closet. "It's cleaning day!" you shouted over the current song. You tossed the broom and dustpan at him, the broom landing on him longways and bristles-up and the dustpan smacking him over the head.

You froze as he laid there, completely still for a minute before taking the dustpan from his face and sneezed before he started laughing. You joined in too, now that he was. "Help me clean up, you dork," you said, starting with the kitchen. "You get the bedroom and living room; I'll get the kitchen and bathroom."

You cleaned to the beat of each song, dusting the crumbs off the counters and wiping them down before moving on to the appliances, which would then be followed by clearing out the sink of dishes so they could be washed after you were done with the bathroom.

Cleaning went on as you expected it, really. Sans picked up laundry and put two loads through the wash, and he was even kind enough to fold and put them away(of course, he sang along to every song he knew on the radio). Your counter space almost sparkled when you were done with it. Eventually, all that was left was the dishes.

Your back had started hurting at this point, and there was a week's worth of dishes in the sink. Sans walked over beside you and threw and arm over your shoulder. "We done?"

You shook your head, and motioned to the dishes stacked neatly (or as neatly as dirty dishes could be) by the sink.

"You want help with that?" he asked. "One of us wash and the other one rinse?"

You shrugged and went to the sink, taking your place on the side of the sink full of hot, soapy water and cups. A quick squirt of dish soap on the sponge and you were feeding clean dishes to Sans for him to rinse off and put on the drying rack.

An energetic dance song came on and you couldn't help yourself but to shake your hips along with it. Sans smiled at you and danced along, too. Once dishes were done(after about four songs), the two of you dried off your arms, and Sans took your hand in his.

"Dance with me!" he said, smiling wide.

Well, your back was telling you no, but that face was commanding you yes. You moved to the living room and started dancing together to some more dancey music, with an old-timey feel to it(you'd never given electro swing much thought in the past, but hey, it wasn't bad! You'd bet that Napstaton would love it.)

Your dancing was awful, to put it kindly. Sans wasn't much better off, either. Neither of you could count on a career in dance at this point, that was for sure, but you didn't care. The two of you danced 'til the song ended, at which point you unplugged your phone from the speaker and turned off the music. The two of you flopped onto the couch.

"Hey, hon," you said, still breathing heavily from dancing.

"Yeah?" Sans replied.

You leaned over and kissed his face. "I love you."

He leaned over as well, bumping his teeth to your face and head. "I love you too, ya dork."

All that there was left to do that day was take showers and sleep, and you were glad of it.

A day just wasn't complete unless you ended it falling asleep while cuddling Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i kinda rambled this chapter but yay for reader/sans fluffy antics x3


	8. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Sans home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated from my phone this time. My computer is acting up and won't let me open chrome (and that's my only web browser oop) so if there's a weird or out of place word it was probably autocorrect.

Sans sat in the front passenger seat when you drove him home. He stared out the window absently and hummed along to the song on the radio.

Of course, this wasn't uncommon of him on car rides. You didn't know of anyone who was energetic in a car. You were sure they existed, but you were also sure they were rare.

Once you pulled up to his place, both of you got out and you walked him to the door. The two of you stopped on front of it.

"It's a little weird to go home without you, y'know?" you said. "I'll be so lonely!"

Sans skele-smooched your cheek. "I know. I'm gonna miss sleeping with you." After a _look_ from you, he added, "That too, but you know what I mean."

"If you want to, you're welcome to move in if you think you're ready..." You were a little hesitant to say it, since the two of you had discussed it rather recently and had decided to wait, but Sans had become so familiar in your home(even though he had only been there for a week) that you didn't want him to leave.

Sans looked a little taken aback by your proposal. "Really?" He wrung his hands together for a moment. "I want to...but I don't know..."

You nodded and kissed the top of his head. "No need to decide right now, hon. I'm not trying to rush you." You began toward your car.

You stopped when he said your name. You turned and he leaned forward to teeth-bump your cheek.

"Yeah, I'd love to move in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> In comes the customary "moving in" part of the fic, now with less disasters happening to the reader's home!


	9. Even More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which papyrus has a short word with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! i'm sick and decided to upload a new chapter, since the last one was on, like, february 13th

Moving in had both of you giddy. Sans practically glowed with joy as he brought in assorted boxes of action figures, clothes, attacks, etc. Papyrus was there, too. He leaned against his car with a cigarette in his teeth and idly tapped on his phone. Sans, being the big sibling he was, occasionally huffed and told Papyrus to help, while Papyrus, being the little brother...who was like 6'3"(the fact that the little brother was almost twice the height of the big brother still amused you), would joke at him with a terrible knock-knock joke that would drive Sans up the wall.

Around noon the two of you joined the tall skeleton for lunch. Sans had brought some homemade tacos for everyone, and the tree of you had the chance to chatter at each other.

Sans couldn't stop talking about how excited he was to move in with you.

"I can't believe I'm moving in with you! Oh golly!! I can't wait to tell Alphys and Undyne and Queen Toriel and Mr. Asgore!!" His eyes were glittering with absolute joy.

Papyrus had a lazy grin on his face and put out his cigarette. He didn't say anything, but you felt that he was, at the very least, happy for his brother.

You let Sans gush and gush about how much he loved you and loved living with you and couldn't wait 'til he was living with you for long-term.

Eventually, you three finished your food, and Sans started hauling the rest of the boxes. You offered to help, but he insisted that he had it.

"He really loves you, you know." Papyrus was the one who spoke. He leaned back against his car with his arms crossed behind his head, not even looking at you.

"I love him, too." You did. Sans was the light of your life; the best thing that ever happened to you.

"You better not break his heart." You did not hear a hint of joking in his voice.

"I...I don't plan on it. He's my significant other and my best friend." You hoped that he wasn't accusing you of leading Sans on.

"Good. He's a sensitive guy, and if you broke his heart then I'd have to kill you."

You stiffened and looked away.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I won't kill you. I care about him, though. You hurt him, then you got a problem with me, ¿comprende?" He did look at you now. You looked back at him and nodded. The look on his face was that of lazy concern. At least you could take solace that he was just warning you instead of accusing you.

Sans finished bringing stuff in and Papyrus gave his older brother a big hug, the kind where the tall one picks up the short one and then puts them back down again, before waving goodbye and leaving.

That night, you and Sans shared your bed again, and you held him like he would be gone forever in the morning.


	10. And Even More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans has a Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mental illness and night terrors

You loved Sans. You sometimes had darker days and very dark thoughts, but Sans knew how to comfort you and helped fight back the intrusive thoughts.

You didn't think that Sans had thoughts like that. You figured that he had some downer days, since you knew him well enough to tell when a smile was forced, but he was always the cheerier of you two.

You woke up late at night(maybe midnight?) to Sans screaming. Of course, the loyal and brave S/O you were, you immediately fell backward out of bed and began to scream too. Once you finally got back on your feet, you looked at Sans, who was still screaming, his eyes shut tight and his hands on the crown of his head. You had no clue what to do. Was he dreaming? Was he having a really, really horrible panic attack? Sensory overload? Whatever it was, you didn't think the best idea would be to touch him.

You leaned against the wall, covering your ears until his eyes popped open and he stopped screaming.

"Sans? Sans, what's wrong?" He was hyperventilating and rubbing his arms, rocking back and forth(you thought you could see sweat pouring down too).

When you spoke, his eyes darted over and stared you down, the blue disks glowing in the dark with only a pinhole of pupil in the centers. He would not look away.

"Is...is it okay if I come closer?" You had no clue what to do. You were at least thirty percent sure that Sans had just awoken from a bad night terror and was now having an anxiety attack.

He nodded slowly and you came closer, slowly easing yourself onto the bed so you wouldn't scare him more. You murmured to him what he had murmured to you during your previous episodes of depression. He seemed to be responding, as he stopped staring you down and started to mumble which became broken sentences about dust and knives and a creepy smile.

You kept whispering words of comfort and affirmations that he was okay, that it was just a dream, that nothing would hurt him, that you loved him. You halted in your whispers when he abruptly pulled you into a tight hug, his hands squishing and tugging at your clothes to make sure that you were real. You started again, making sure that he had kind words to ground himself with.

The two of you sat there like that until Sans finally calmed down, the front of your PJs soaked with his cold sweat and his tears.

"What'd you dream about, hon?"

Sans gripped your shirt and looked up at you. "I...the same one I keep having...the kid who freed everyone, Chara, w-was...they..." he hugged you tighter, "killed everyone......e-ev-en-n P-pa-pyr-r-us-s-s."

You'd heard of them. Sans and Papyrus both had mentioned them occasionally, and of course they were on the news when monsters came up from the underground. Weren't they adopted by one of the big monsters that came up, As..gore? You think that was their name.

You shushed him quietly and reassured him that Chara wasn't going to kill anyone, that Papyrus was alive and well, that he was with you and in your house, and that everything was alright. You peppered kisses all over his face and head and held him until morning, when he finally fell asleep. You settled him on the pillow again after unhooking his arms from your middle and grabbed your phone from the nightstand on your side of the bed. You'd been calming him until about five o'clock in the morning. It was a good thing you didn't have to work today, and you settled back into bed with Sans, snuggling close and falling asleep.


End file.
